Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Sandyshore (W) Sandyshore when he was still in PebbleClan. Comments? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Blur blur and smudge smudge smudge. He looks patched. NICE JOB. Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fixed... hehe... Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 23:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice Silver. On the belly by the back leg, I'd smudge the white and yellow together like the rest of the belly. It kinda stands out. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 13:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) 21:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlights. And dull them. :3 SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 01:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing How do I do that? 14:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I could help you if you want. 15:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing If not worked on by nighttime I'll decline it. 11:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I will work on it. 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Shadeh, you can help me 'cause I have no friggin idea on how to dull and thin the highlights :3 15:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Will do. 15:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re-Uploaded - With Silver's permission, I re-did the highlights. They're not the greatest, but I did my best. 20:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Yes, this is much better. I have no criticisms. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 20:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You did a fantastic job, Shadeh! Thanks! 20:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Always happy to help. :) 22:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing CBA? 16:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Creekpaw (A) Creekpaw. Comments? Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 00:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the shading is a little too thick. Either shrink it a bit or blur it a bit. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Take the stripe out from underneath the eye. It makes Creekpaw look like an elder. XDDD And darken the highlights just a tad. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 21:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fixed her.... I guess... Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 23:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I would blur and smudge more. 13:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Agree with Night. Also, darken the nose a tad. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 13:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Blur and smudge more. Also, does the eye colour look really dark to anyone else? GraceglowBelieve 19:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right, Glow. Silver, either add highlights to the eye or lighten it a little. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) They're supposed to be that color, Milleh. 01:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I know but it looks too dark. Try hex code 2876b8. It's still that kind of blue, just lighter. GhostglowBOO! 18:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) OK. 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. Better? 15:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, a bit, but still blur shading some more. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 20:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Um... sure... 20:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED'. Better? 21:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Patch (MC) i know this is over the limit but i saw that some images were getting approved and thought it would be okay to post it. if not just tell me and i'll take it off. oh and i noticed the background colour isn't exactly white i'll try to fix that as soon as i can KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Raven, but you don't know if they're going to get approved in the next day or so. This really shouldn't be here. It's encouraging others to say "oh it's alright" and next thing we know, we're ten over the limit. But it's not my project - so staff can decide. 22:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Nightfern. Raven, if there is a sign saying THERE IS TO BE NO MORE THAN 20 IMAGES POSTED ON THIS PAGE, then that means there is no more than 20 allowed. There aren't any buts about it. I don't wanna be the 'BUTTTT' after someone says NO BUTS, but (XD) one of the chararts (Moon?) is approved, just not moved. I think this should stay up. Nice job, BTW! GhostglowBOO! 18:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) You're right! Eagle hasn't been moved to the approved section for two days as well. Silver and Moon haven't been on. Something needs to be done about it. Screw what I said here before XD Raven, you still working on this? 12:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge more. It's only been a few days, Nightfern, no need to think he's abandoned this image. 21:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow night, I will decline it. 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ember (Ro) Here he is. >:) Ember is a black tom with amber eyes. It is said that his eyes are tainted red because the memories of the murders he has committed and the blood he has spilled are behind his eyes. He wears a ragged, blood red collar with cat's claws on it. His claws are always tipped with dried blood. Pleasant, isn't he? Nice job. Nose pink! :P 12:0 2, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it. :) Actually, a black cat would have a black nose. It wouldn't be pink. 20:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Or a dark grey/charcoal colour. But you get Nighty's point. I will fill in the nose. XD Oh yeah... I just noticed the word "nose pink" has the word "pink" in it. xD. I meant "nose black". Lol. 21:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded ''' You saved yourself last night Milleh, I had a party to go to so I didn't get time to decline. 15:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Comet (Lo) Fail. Upload. So, this is Comet, a golden tom with icy eyes. I finished him on WSW's birthday, so I find him special. He's Blizzard's father. GhostglowBOO! 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose pink. This is gorgeous, Glow. '''Reuploaded. GhostglowBOO! 09:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by 'fail'?!?!?!?! This is adorable! 21:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =3 GhostglowBOO! 10:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC)# Lighten the nosepink XD. Just a bit. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This...is...not...a...fail. It's beautiful! 16:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Really? Maybe I should learn to love my chararts =3 [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You really should. This is epic! Epic! Epic! :3 16:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks....=3 [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I just have one thing. Blur the tail shading a teensy bit. xP 19:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Milkkit (K) Here he is. I so liked the name Milkkit better than Poison''kit...x3 Comments? (His eyes are ''meant to be like that) 21:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading around the eyes and either get rid of the muzzle shading or add some to the other side of the muzzle. Agreed. 21:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay..I'll get to it soon. I'm on a different computer... 21:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 05:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 15:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang (Kp) Marigold (Yellowfang) from Shining through the Storms! I really like her! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Cute! 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I dunno why I only shaded the collar...but it looks naiiiice XD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 15:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Pikachuheart (Mewtail's Mate) Yes, he DOES get an image. 17:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the photo. DO NOT THUMB IT. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mk, sorry. Comments? 17:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I've alwasy wondered what Pikachu would look like as a cat! Make the black very dark gray. Blur and smudge the stripes and make then a tad longer. They look kinda short. 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, this isn't a blank. I'm going to have to decline it. Change the blank quickly. I'll come back in an hour, if I see it's not changed I'll decline it. Sorry. 17:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) He shouldn't have a different blank. He's part of a group and I don't classify him as anything. 18:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not an approved blank. Listen to the leads. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) NOTE TO SILVER-''' Loudsplash is changing the blank to to-be. Do not decline. [[User:Graceglow|'''Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) SQUEEE SO CUTE! Blur the red dot. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Remember to use the correct blank. Decline this, and then you can repost it later. 19:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Just keep it in mind for next time, got it? 19:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I would say blur the red, tail and ear. 22:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Leopardclaw (L) Yey! Leopardclaw from Strangers in the Shadows! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the picture, it was huge. Lighten the paws. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. 14:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The scar goes over the lineart and isn't that bold so it looks like part of the eye. XD I didn't realize there was a scar there. Make it bolder and it can't go over the lineart. Otherwise, beautiful! 16:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Crossed Scars (Ancient) Seriously, who doesn't like Cross-scar? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The picture was huge. Fixed it. He's so cute! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This.Is.Amazing!!!!!! 14:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Mewtail (Main Character) Oh Mewtail, how I love you... 18:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You didn't read what Silver posted on Pikachuheart. No unapproved blanks. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You weren't here when Cloudskye had her charart approved with an unapproved blank so this should be able to stay. 18:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I was, actually. Never assume around me. Also, CLOUDSKYE. YOU DO NOT ARGUE WITH CLOUDSKYE. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well that isn't fair. 18:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, whatsup with the paw? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mewtail has smaller paws so I had to do a lineart to make it smaller. 18:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Blue aura. Why? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) First up, make the paw lineart thinner. There is waste, but blue? Then, the blank. I agree that we should stick to the set ones, but then, Splasheh has got a point that the blanks for the Crazy Wiki Family were different. But I also agree with Glow. No-one ever argues with Skye. Skye is scary...... LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 18:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Only i'll do the lineart later and she's suppost to have an aura cause she's special so yeah. 18:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The shading is FAR too thick. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) There. Oh, she looks so much nicer as a to-be! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The blanks for The Crazy Wiki family are supposed to be like that. It's not a normal Warriors story, so that's why those are how they are. Loudsplash, you are not exempt from the rules. If I see it again, I'll decline your images myself. 19:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not, "Oh, she did this so I can do it too." 'She jumped off a cliff so you can too'. Cloudskye is a lead, and she had good reason for it. 02:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Where on Earth is her nose??!!! Vulpixblaze (Pokémon) Here we go!!! SO PURTY 18:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size. No unapproved blanks. Silver's already said this. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Loudsplash is To-Being this one as well. Don't decline it, she's trying really hard. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Loudsplash said she'll change it later. Don't decline it. Please? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 19:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I would decline it if it wasn't fixed. It's encouraging other users to use unapproved blanks. If you're going to re-place it, then fine, but it's not my project. . . 20:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You should decline it. I explained why I wasn't using the normal blanks, so no one can throw that in my face. This is against the rules. 20:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Plus you're an effing lead. 02:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Jaystar (L) ~ For Approval Someone explain to me HOW to get the size to work. Don't yell at me for thumbing, 'cause no one ever told me how to correctly size it. :P I love this one. Comments? 20:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Don't sweat it. I fixed it. Lovely. Could you smudge the paws a bit? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix the size once I figure out how to. :P Re-Uploaded - Smudged paws more. 21:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Size is fixed. :3 21:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Gorgeous! Smudge the paws evenly (there are some angular bits) the blur. Re-Uploaded - I did my best. :D 22:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Very nice! 14:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Dew's Grace (SP) This is Dew's Grace, or Graceglow as a softpaw. Yay! I love this one. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Hmm, blur/smudge the stripes, ear, and shading. x3 21:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lighten the shading on the ear. :) All this stipes on her face look... Strange. Shrink and angle the one on her chin, and then shrink or move or fix in some way the spot near her eye. Then, blur the shading on her face. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 08:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Longwhisker (W) I absolutely LOVE this one. He was a lot of fun to do! (Even though I have about 6 layers on him). Comments? 17:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The Doctor (L) The Doctor from my new series. Milleh, I hope you like. BTW, it's the 11th Doctor. And the red splodge, before Y'all shout at meh, is representing a bowtie.Yesh. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahah this is sweet. :3 Blur the highlights. (I feel like I say that on like every image). 19:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This is Matt Smith, isn't it? I could tell by the bowtie.XD Just blur everything a little more. Amypond (W) I s'pose I'm lucky that Amy's name fits into a warrior name ok. Like Riversong. Milleh, I hopes this looks ok. And before y'all shout, this is the most natural I could get her to look. Honest. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Just blur the highlights. :) 19:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing She's beautiful! I can see Amy Pond in her! Yep, blur the head highlights, and that's about it. :D Wolftalon (E) Wolftalon, the one who became important in this ever complicating plotline in Loner's Freedom... Beautiful! Blur the scars. 01:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Leopardclaw (D) Yey! Leopardclaw! I might make the scar stand out a bit more. Yeah. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 09:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Twilightpaw (A) Yup. Here she is as an apprentice...comments? ♥Twilightheart♥ Up with Raspberries! 16:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Please read and take note It has come to many of our attentions that this project is going through a really inactive period with leads. Let's do something about this. Let's nominate some SW's who can archive chararts. Let's archive those chararts that are in need of archiving. Come on guys, don't think I'm having a go at you. I'm not. I don't want any of you to get cross, or start arguing. I can't stand you lot (Feather, Night and Skye) arguing. I'm not having a go. I just want this project to get back on it's feet. We need to do something about this. You know that really. Please, and I mean it, no nasty comments and no arguing. I mean it. Thanks. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Pff I wouldn't deserve it. *Nominates Feathertail Millie* GhostglowBOO! 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree. Silver and Feather haven't been on for a week. I'm not trying to have a go at anyone either. I'm just really sick of this wiki's owners and project leaders arguing. That needs to change. ::: Also, it's time for the sun-drown-place contest to end. 'This has been left for months. I don't want the P:I to become like the P:C or the P:SC.Thanks for the nomination, Glow. ;) Let's save the P:I, everyone. :) :::: I agree with this.(Also, shouldn't this go under the discussion page?) My Moon (Lo) image was approved along with Eagle (Lo) and a bunch of others. This project needs to survive. 19:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I haven't really been active lately, but I also wish to support this. We need some SW's. 19:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing It seems I must not have a choice. I'll clean up the page for you guys. =/ 20:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh. It's clean for now. Guys, come to me next time, and I'll personally handle this. 20:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Skye and I have been discussing the inactive leads for this project for some time. In the meanwhile, while we get senior warriors nominated, I ''will be helping out with the project. 21:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Nighty! You're back on the P:I! Thank you so much Skye. Silver has finally been on but has not commented at all on the P:I. And Feather... I dunno. :-/ :: God dammit guys. Mabye you should read the blogs I write. Sometimes they might actually tell you something useful. . 05:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Feather, stop it. Everyone, just '''knock it off! We all have lives, and I'm sure that Silver does as well. Don't make me take over P:I leadership again, 'cause then you'll all be doomed. 05:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I didn't mean to offend you. Skye, I didn't mean to offend you either. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm sorry. But please, please can you see that nobody likes you arguing about everything? Skye, Feather and Night, you never can seem to agree anymore. I don't want this to offend. I just want to make a point. I know, WE know you have lives. We ALL have lives. But arguing has nothing to do with that. Arguing does not get SW's to help with the project to keep it running. Arguing does not help us agree. I love this wiki, more than any other. I don't want you all to argue any more than you do. I just wish you would stop, and see that you are arguing unnecessarily. Because it is. Please guys. I know that you love this wiki as much and more than me and others. I won't pt any other names up, no one put me up to this. No one else helped. I will take all your wrath. I might get banned if this has offended you. I don't care. I want you to see that this is an AMAZING wiki, and I don't want it to be spoiled by a bad atmosphere. Do what you want with me. If I can make you see that you don't need to disagree, then I have done what I set out to. Thanks for listening guys. I love the wiki, and I love you all. Please keep this wiki arguing free. I don't mean to offend, upset or annoy. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I do have a life and it's hard! It's school, guys! You all can't expect everyone to be on all the time and then complain when they're not! For goodness sake, put yourselves in other people's shoes! You wouldn't like people pestering you about not going on! FYI, I have three biology projects due monday, a scince test on tuesday, a social studies project, AND three math quizzes 'cause my classes are far behind! And I have been posting blogs about my inactivity. 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like Leopard, this post is written with all due respect. '''Silver, Feather, most of us aren't trying to scold you, we're trying to work out how things will get done when you and Feather are away. I have a life too, and I live in Australia, so I'm not usually active when all of you are on. But I can see why you'd want to take a break. I'm considering it myself because I'm sick of all this arguing over the wiki- and I'm not a Project leader, chat moderator, sysop, rollback, whatever- and I want to stop it. I love this place- don't get me wrong- but this bad atmosphere that Leopard mentioned is settling over the wiki. With all due respect, for God's sake, pull yourselves together. Stop arguing and let's make the wiki a better place. Don't make a thirteen year old act like a grandma. XD I'm the grandmother of the wiki. Remember, I'm also older then the rest of you. Listen, I lead P:I for almost a year, and to see it like this hurts me. It's like the principle of a school leaving it in tip-top shape, then to come back a few years later and see it burnt down to the ground. I only stepped down because I'm busy over at WSW with PCA and PB. Otherwise, I would have never done so in the first place. Night, Feather and I only argue because we can't argee on certain things. 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Silver, I'm not trying to have a go. I'm not having a go at any of you. I know that school is tough. I know you have lives. I do too. I'm not trying to pester or complain, I'm just trying to point out the inactivity within the project, and ways we can fix it. If I do offend you, I am deeply sorry. I just want this project to succeed. I love this project, this wiki, these users! You are all amazing. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : It seems to me that only the P:I has gone wacky. Sure, Forest isn't on much, being on WFW and all, and I DO need help on the P:C, but honestly, I'm very active and no one's complained. The thing is, you guys need to freaking EMBRACE the power of HELP. By guys I mean P:I leaders. You refuse to put up the box I proposed, haven't nominated senior warriors, and when you're on writing or something, don't approve/decline charart either. We all have freaking lives, I know that. Duh. That's why I was inactive on WSW for almost a month. And why I've made trillions of blogs about my parents not approving my stay on here. Skye is right. We're like siblings. We always fight about everything little thing, like templates. *cough* :P. Leopard, we're not like WW. We're not going to fudging ban you because you express your opinion, which we goddam need. 16:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Night. But I agree with everything she said. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, everyone is basically going on about this Sr.Warrior issue, but for now, I've added Nightfern in until i can create a nomination page, which will allow users to nominate other users for Sr.warrior status, and the group and vote. . 19:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the test page i made, comments? . 23:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : You all make good points. Can we finish this, though? Can we all agree to let each other express our opinions without arguing? Let's end this fighting. :I'd like for this to stop as well. I have enough problems with PCA. Having both of my cherished projects in shambles like this is annoying and depressing. 02:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Now we can finally agree to disagree without killing each other? Yey! Anyways, Feather, I like the nomination page. Looks good! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 06:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Same goes for me. Nice job on the page, Feather. ;) 19:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Page Clean-Up Yo. So, anyways, since no one seems to be using the regular PI talk page, I've decided to just include discussions here. Any problems, come to me. 20:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Pffff XDD fail (PCA talk page) But we will ^_^ GhostglowBOO! 16:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Whatever. I have so much crap going on, I'm merging my wikis now. Oi. Fixxed. 16:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know what you mean -.- it gets annoying when you mix up stuff like this GhostglowBOO! 17:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how much the usual page get noticed. That's the only reason I posted here. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea! *I shouldn't be posting here.* Someone could list a name, like 'Treeheart' or 'Deepsoul' and we would make a contest for how people would see that cat. *I'll elaborate if needed.* GhostglowBOO! 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Glow, it's fine that you're posting here. No one else uses the actual PI talk page anyways. I see where you're coming from with the idea, and it's an interesting one. See what the other members think, as this might bring back the activity we need. 19:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I think this is a great idea! :D We could make it a weekly contest... Or monthly, to keep people active. But first we should probably '''close the sun-drown-place contest. ::: Millie, we get the point. >.>;; 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) In Cloudskye language, Millie, that translates to shut the fuck up! LOL. Oh, and please, elaborate and explain. I'm confused. :P 21:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to piss you guys off, but I've been saying this ever since it was meant to end. >:( Urmm...XD And Nighty, if you mean for ME to elaborate then- -Contest Host- Create a character art for the name Deepsoul. *Or a Tribe name maybe =3* The contestants would then choose the rank Deepsoul could be -Only warrior names would work, apprentice names maybe- and make a character art based on what they think he looks like. For example, a silver tabby medicine cat she cat or a dark brown warrior tom. =3 GhostglowBOO! 09:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I like this! And sorry, but Millie is right. The Sundrown contest does need winners announcing. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A question Skye, you keep saying to not thumb the images. But if don't thumb them, then they're full size, and that's huge. How do you not thumb an image but not make it huge? And I'm not asking directly to your userpage Skye because I'm sure there are others wondering this. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Go to source and delete the |thumb, then if it doesn't have a pixel size, like 333px|, let's say, add it in. 11:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Thank you Night. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : It would read filesize. Try and keep it around 220 px, because everything larger then that screws up the page. I had it up at the top of the page, but someone got rid of it. 13:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Increase amount of chararts for approval? :Hey I was thinking maybe we should increase how many chararts can be up for approval at a time, I mean...there are so many people who want to put pics up for approval but because the leads are kind inactive I thought maybe we should increase it to like..25 or 30? I mean there's a decent bit of members and if each of them can have 5 chararts for approval...you get my point... 16:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree. First off, the leads have lives too, and it already takes years to comment all of them, and it would be too much work, Silver? What do you think? . 02:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oi. Don't we already have enough issues with the amount of images on the page as it is? Can we not make more work for Feather and Silver? They do enough as it is. 02:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I say keep the limit at 20. That's enough of a headache for Silver and Feather. 21:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Forgot to add this, but this isn't WWiki, where we have wayy more leads and many more users to contribute. No offense to any of our users, of course, because I know they all work their butts off. :) 21:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thank you, Shadeh. This is not WWiki. There's too many leads there, if you ask me, and they still lag some days. xD Increasing the page limit would just make more chaos. 22:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Always happy to share my thoughts. :) 22:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I agree with Feather. 15:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC)